What Do You Think of Me?
by SmileLikeLightning
Summary: <html><head></head>Indriabelle was taken into the Akatsuki without much heartache, she just didn't want to put up a fight. Who knew she'd be so entranced and enticed by Uchiha Itachi's sharingan, something to fear. And who'd of thought he'd love her back. *ONESHOT*</html>


What Do You Think of Me? {Revised One-Shot for HootieAndTheBlowfish}

.:Your POV:.

"It's so cold in this damn lair…" You think bitterly. You press your fingertips on the cold rock wall of the living room. You could feel the heat from the outside pressing against the cold cave walls from the outside, yet Leader-sama banned you from the outdoors! "What would I give to just go out and surf…" you mumble.

"What's wrong, Indri-chan?" Tobi asks as he bounces into the room.

You turn towards him and say plainly, "I want to go outside."

"Me too," Tobi agrees in an overly enthusiastic voice, "but we have to listen to orders!"

That earns a smirk out of you. Tobi's never ending happiness amuses you. He always hangs around the Akatsuki, despite the fact that Leader-sama always refuses his addition to the team.

"Have you seen Deidara-senpai?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, not currently," you say, thinking where he might be, "He could be making more clay bombs. Oh bombs are hot…" You start to space out and wonder if you could get Deidara to explode some bombs for you…

Scenario One:

_"Haaa? You want me to waste my bombs on you? There's no art in that."_

Scenario Two:

_"Hm? You want me to explode my bombs for you?"_

_ "Yes, I think it'll be an artistic experience."_

_ "Alright then…" Deidara throws a few spider bombs up and makes a hand sign. "KATSU!"_

_ The bombs explode right in your face and at your feet, you feel comforting warmth for less than a millisecond and start to feel pain. "AAAAAAAH!" you cry._

Your stomach churns at the second scenario you developed in your mind. "Maybe I won't ask Deidara to do that for me…"

"Well, Tobi is going to go look for senpai!" He announces. He runs off in a random direction, and almost as soon as he's out of the room, Itachi enters the room.

You feel yourself light up a bit, and forget all about complaining to go outside. You notice this and mentally blush. "What a power he has over me…" you think. You meet his eyes and end up staring at them for a while, "It must be in his eyes what makes me feel this way." You bow in a greeting way and say, "Hello, Itachi-san."

He nods at you and replies, "Indriabelle."

The sharingan he possessed always fascinated you. Those blood red eyes alone can kill anyone he looks at with scorn. Yet they enchant you to no end.

You peel your eyes away from his, you don't want to accidentally get caught in his genjutsu.

He walked away and went to his room, you suppose.

Your twin sister, Viridiane enters and scans the room, looking for you. "Ah! Indri, I found you!" She exclaims. She trots up to you and you face her.

"Hi, Virini, why were you looking for me?" You inquire.

She shrugs and says matter-of-factly, "I was just bored. What about you? What's up?"

"I suppose the sky is up, but really the ceiling is up since it's the closest thing up to us."

Virini rolls her eyes and nudges you, "Silly Indri. You know that joke is dreadfully old."

As soon as she touches you, you feel an electric shock. It's not small like a static shock, it's as if you can't control your senses for a second, and you lose consciousness.

Both of you have electricity coursing through your bodies, so it doesn't necessarily hurt. You're like electrical wires, and you use water jutsu to control the electricity in your body.

There's a long silence since you both forgot what you were saying due to the electric shock.

Suddenly, Vinri offers something. "You could go mentally surfing if I use genjutsu on you."

You ponder this offer for a minute, "That would be cool… but I don't want her using up her chakra for me. I surf for too long…" You shake your head and wave your hands, "It's okay, don't worry."

Vindri shrugs, "Oh well… I have got an A ranked mission to complete now!"

"What is it?" You ask.

She cringes and says in fake disgust, "Buying groceries and feeding Zetsu."

I smile in amusement and she walks off. "See you later, Indri!"

You wander around to find someone to talk to. Deidara or Kisame preferably, they're your best friends in the Akatsuki.

"Go away! I will not play with you, yeah!" Deidara growls, pointing accusingly at Tobi.

You roll your eyes and sigh, "Deidara, you're so nice you know that?"

He smiles at you for a split second then goes back to shouting at Tobi and avoiding his hugs. "Get Tobi away from me!"

Tobi frowns (at least you think he frowns, you can't really tell with that mask on), "Tobi is a good boy though!"

You face palm yourself and walk over to Tobi. You place a hand on his shoulder and suggest, "Tobi, if you value your life, go hang around Zetsu who actually likes you."

He salutes you and answers, "Yes, Ma'am!" Then he skips off to find Zetsu, which you just realize is in need of being fed by your sister. "Oops…" you think, "ah he'll be fine."

Deidara pats your back and sighs, "Thanks for that, Indri. I don't think I can put up with that dolt for much longer, yeah."

You smile wryly. "He's just like that. Tobi amuses me, really."

Deidara stares at me in disbelief. "There's no way he can be amusing to me, yeah!"

Just as he's about to start a rant, you quickly say something, "Have you seen Itachi-san?"

He plops down on a chair and looks up at you from an angle. "I saw him go to his room, yeah."

"Why did I ask that?" You wonder. You bow to Deidara and thank him.

He reminds you again not to bow to him as you leave the room.

You take the route to Itachi's room, still wondering, "Why did I want to see Itachi?" You finally reach his door and hesitate. You make yourself knock on his door, convincing yourself that there's nothing wrong with talking to a fellow teammate.

.:Itachi's POV:.

You hear a knock on your door. "Itachi-san, are you there?" Indriabelle calls.

"Come in," you reply.

The door creaks open and slowly, Indriabelle creeps into the room. She slowly closes the door behind her back as well. Her motions say she's being cautious, but her face says she doesn't really notice why she's being cautious.

"Anything interesting on your mind?" She inquires, folding her hands behind her back. Her light green eyes stare into yours once again.

"What does she think when she stares at my eyes?" You think. Quickly, before she can look away, you activate your genjutsu and she passes out.

Before she crumples to the ground, you catch her and place her gently on the bed. "What a beautiful girl," you think. You're intrigued by your thought, you never found anything particularly beautiful for a long time. You grin to yourself and join her in your world, thinking, "How interesting… Indriabelle."

.:Your POV:.

You wake up on a sea of red velvet cloth, and under a black sky with red stars. You sit up and the scent of blood and roses dances around you.

You're wearing a black sleeveless dress that flows down to your knees and you touch the black velvet choker on your neck. "Where am I?" Your voice echoes through the red and black world.

"In my genjutsu," Itachi explains.

You whip your head around to see Itachi, red eyes and all, in a black and red suit. Your silky hair rests on your shoulders once again as you stop moving once again. "Itachi-san," you mumble.

In an instant, Itachi is right in front of your face, his eyes staring into yours.

You stumble backwards in shock and amazement. Your hand draws up involuntarily to your chest to defend yourself, and Itachi gently but firmly grabs it.

He holds your chin with his other hand and examines your face.

You feel your face heat up and a shiver runs through your body. You feel near passing out, if that is even possible in a genjutsu.

"What do you see when you stare at my eyes?"

You finally are brought back to your senses. "What?"

He leans in closer, "When you see my eyes like this, what do you think?"

"Itachi-san I don't understa-"

Itachi cuts off your words with a kiss and you feel your face heat up again.

"Why did you-?"

Again he interrupts you, "I wanted to do that. Can you explain to me why? Why do I find you so beautiful even though I've never thought that about anyone before? Why do I find you so interesting even though we've barely exchanged words? Why do I want to know what you think of me?"

You can hardly believe what you hear. Itachi's voice is like smooth wine running down your throat, it makes you drunk to hear so much from him, and to hear him saying things about you makes this wine so flavorful.

You reach up and dare to touch his cheek. Your voice cracks on the first word, but you're determined to make him drunk with your own words like he made you woozy. With a passionate and almost drunk stare, you answer him, "Wh-what I see in your eyes when I look at them. I see blood, I know death, but I can't help but be enticed and enchanted. Your eyes look like dying stars to me, so glorious in their shining last moments. I feel drunk when I hear your voice, and even more so when I gaze into your eyes. Something I can't help but think when you praise me so, asking me why you see me as beautiful, is that you love me."

You're proud of yourself when you see that stunned look on Itachi's face; so innocent, so stricken, so amazing, so beautiful with those red… red eyes. You lick your lips lightly and press your free hand on the back of his head. You close your eyes, and they sparkle like champagne as your lips lock with Itachi's.

He closes his eyes as well and holds your cheeks, deepening the kiss.

You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down onto the velvet cloth. Unfortunately, you have to breathe.

Itachi lifts his head and stares into your eyes. He strokes your face and cheek, then closer to your neck.

You grab his hand and hold it tightly. You smile truly and brightly for the first time in forever. "Itachi, I love you."

He smiles back at you, so warmly and brilliantly, you nearly feel blind.

.:Itachi's POV:.

You take the both of you out of the genjutsu and snap back to reality. You notice Indri is still asleep, and you trace her body with your hand in the air.

She wakes up and you feel almost embarrassed that she sees you looking at her so passionately. She smiles like she did in the genjutsu and holds your hand and kisses it. "What I think of you, Itachi, is the very best."

You smile brightly again, and hardly believe your feelings. You pull her up quickly and your lips crash into hers. You both pull away again and Indri puts her hand on your chest. "Itachi… I-"

You hold her cheek and press your thumb against her lips. "Indri,"

.:Your POV:.

"Indri," Itachi says.

You love the sound of your name on his lips. It sounds so sultry, so passionate, the sound of it makes you drunk again.

"Indri, I love you," he says, kissing your lips softly once again. "And what I think of you," he continues, "is the absolute best."


End file.
